The Darker Road
by Hand of the King
Summary: Following the tale of several shinobi who have walked down a road darker then those around them, this is a story about several characters including: Tobirama Senju, Sasori, Orochimaru, all of whom at one point sought to achieve eternal life. To answer that one question, 'what does it take to live forever' Each character sets out on a journey and learns just what it takes.


**A/N**: This interpretation of Tobirama, Mito, Hashirama, and any other Naruto characters differs from the Kishimoto's true interpretation of the characters. I am exploring a different style for these characters, befitting of how I originally interpreted them before we knew anything about them. Thank you! Feel free to rate and/or review!

* * *

"Everything we worked for will have been for nothing, Tobirama," Hashirama's voice was harsh but prudent. He stood atop the mountainside that loomed over all of his village, refusing to even make eye contact with his brother. The two were not strangers to arguing, but this was a completely different league. What Tobirama was talking about was madness. "Listen to yourself for one single moment and tell me you still think it's a good idea."

Tobirama did not hesitate, "It will work." He was dressed in his small clothes, an all black attire with a cloak to keep the cold out. It wasn't doing much as the winter had come and settled so quickly that they barely had time to keep up. He saw each breathe, sharp and cold as the next. "They said that the Sage of Six Path created a technique that changed the world forever," Tobirama said. "Why should this be any different?"

Hashirama glanced aside, his eyes staring daggers at his younger brother. "The Sage of Six Paths? You compare yourself to a literal God amongst men?" There was pain in the way he looked at Tobirama, like somehow Tobirama had disappointed his brother. Those eyes angered him, they made him want to lash out and knock his dear older brother down a peg or two. "Leave me, Tobirama," Hashirama said. "I have matters to attend to."

"I'm not leaving, brother," Tobirama clenched his fists. A cold wind blew past them, ruffling his long white hair. They stood quiet for a moment, staring into each others eyes. Hashirama did not falter, his stare as pity filled as ever. The fury was building up inside of Tobirama, a fire that wouldn't go out. "Don't you dare look at me like that."

And then Hashirama stepped toward him and the world felt denser then before. Tobirama felt his brother's chakra emanating from him, the look in his eyes intensifying a hundred times over. Both were the strongest shinobi the village had to offer, but Hashirama was always one step above his little brother and they both knew it. Tobirama fell to a knee, unable to even look up at his brother. "Why can't you just listen to me, Tobirama?" Hashirama said with pain in his heart. "You are your mother's son," the words passed his lips without thought. "Does stupidity and foolishness run in your blood?"

Tobirama forced himself up and struck his brother, fist tightly clenched as it connected with Hashirama's jaw. The shinobi staggered back, but recovered quickly. "You of all people talk about mothers, Hashirama?"

It was true, neither man was in a place to judge any mother of doing her duty. Their father was not a faithful man, bearing several children, each from a different woman. Six brothers in all, most of which did not even live past ten years old. Tobirama wasn't even sure he knew the name of one of his brother's, it was so long ago. But Hashirama and Tobirama's mothers were the first and they were by far the most heinous – they rarely even mentioned their names, refusing to do so in good will. Hashirama was ready to strike back, but he lowered his hands. "I deserved that."

"Yes, you did."

"So what now, Tobirama?" Hashirama asked with hands spread. "I cannot convince you to stop these truly abominable crimes against man, but what I can do is make sure that your actions come back to haunt you brother. You were the next in line to be named Hokage, but I've come to doubt myself. Perhaps another look over is in order. I told you long ago that an Uchiha should be named Hokage and perhaps the _Second Hokage_ will be of their blood. How does that sound?"

"It sounds like you're damning the entire village," Tobirama said. Teeth clenched, he turned from his brother. "I'll be here to clean up the mess of that accursed Uchiha who deemed fit to lead the village. To protect it and all of its people."

Hashirama said no more words as his brother walked away down the mountainside.

* * *

The village had gathered to honor a fallen shinobi, perhaps the greatest shinobi who ever lived. "My brother," Tobirama said aloud. "My brother was a man of the highest order, of great virtue and honor. He was perhaps the greatest man I've ever known. Some had called him the God of the Shinobi, but I assure you he was no God. He was a man and as we all know, all men must die. My dear sister-in-law, now widowed. My nephews now fatherless. What else can I say, but my sincere condolences to all of you." Tobirama paused and met eyes with Mito. He saw the look in her eyes, _she knows_. "From hence forth, my brother's face will be forever seen in the mountains to the north, where every villager can see them. It was from that mountain that Hashirama and I founded Konohagakure, and it is from that mountain will my brother forever stand vigil over _his _people."

The crowd broke out into applause, all faces of woe and agony. No man or woman could contain their emotions that day, for Hashirama truly was the greatest of men. Tobirama waded through the crowd, showered with praise and heartfelt wishes, where Mito stood. Hashirama and Mito had married out of duty but love blossomed in their relationship shortly after. She was a faithful woman, as good of heart as his brother. Tobirama bowed and kissed her hand, "Can we talk in private, Mito?"

She nodded and the two walked through the crowd, into the main Hokage building. The first office they found was empty, save for the mounds of paperwork Hashirama left behind. "My condolences to you, dear sister. If there'sanything you need, just come to me. I want to do Hashirama's legacy good."

"Then you will not take the Hokage position," she said stiffly. Her hands were clasped beneath her cloak, her mouth scrunched up as she looked at Tobirama angrily. "You will hand it off to the Head of the Uchiha, like Hashirama wanted. Keigai Uchiha will do this village right."

Tobirama snorted. "Keigai Uchiha is a fool."

"He is of Madara Uchiha's blood, he is strong. He is also much more noble then his relatives, a true leader to his people," Mito said, leaning against the desk. Beneath her black mourning robes, her skin was a milky white, soft and lovely. Hashirama never once complained when he was betrothed to Mito of the Uzumaki – the so called _Princess of the Whirlpools_. "We both know why Hashirama does not want you, Tobirama. You would go against his wishes and mock him in death?"

"I do not mean to mock," Tobirama strode across the room and glowered at the numerous pictures along the wall. One of Hashirama and Mito, side by side. Another of Elder Nagare, one of Hashirama's closest advisers who passed away a year ago. They were all painted by the greatest artisan in Konoha, a man Tobirama had found to be quite quick witted by the name of Gaiju. The man had talent and Tobirama admired that. He strives for perfection in each of his pieces just as Tobirama strives for bringing about a perfect world where peace reigns over all else. Gaiju however, aimed much lower then Tobirama. "You look elegant here."

"Thank you, Tobirama..." Mito said, blushing. "But do not change the subject. You were committing acts of horror and failed to listen to Hashirama when he told you to stop. The dead should stay dead, Tobirama. There is no beauty in death."

Tobirama stepped towards her and quickly grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in close, "No, there is no beauty in death. There is only beauty in you." And she kissed him, passionately and intently. Her hands running through his hair, their bodies pressed tight against each other. It reminded Tobirama of the first time they kissed the day he arrived in the Land of Whirlpools to plan a marriage between Mito and his brother. He took her that very night in the guest chambers they gave him, giving into her lustful desires.

And he would do so again, today. He threw her onto the table and pulled off her mourning robes. She pulled him down and they kissed again, tongues knotting in each others mouths, hands caressing each others bodies. Tobirama found himself undressed soon enough and he slipped himself inside of her, holding a hand to her mouth as he did so. She was quite the loud one in the bedroom, Hashirama once told him. _I know_, Tobirama thought but he dared not say a word. Tobirama held her down and fucked her with force, each time he pumped, thinking of Hashirama, of how highly he spoke of his brother. Why was he doing this? Desecrating his brother's memory by sleeping with his beloved wife. But his mind trailed off as Mito wrapped her arms around him and kissed him once more.

When they were done, covered in sweat, fingers intertwined as they kissed, Tobirama smiled and rose from the ground. "Get dressed," he threw her her mourning robes, black to represent the mood of losing her husband.

"You never answered me, Tobirama," she said as she rose from the floor, as naked as the day she was born. Her body made Tobirama's heart skip and though only a moment had passed, he wanted her again. "Will you go against Hashirama's wishes?"  
Tobirama hesitated to speak as he dressed, "I'll stop." He wasn't that convincing. "Just, give me some time. And I'll give up on my research. What I'm looking for is answers, not results. Will you rob me of all my years of time, Mito?" he asked.

She looked at him, "We all have our demons that haunt us, Tobirama. You can't let yours consume you. What does all of this work bring about? Nothing but problems, ill prospects towards an ideal that will never come true. You already know _my _demon," she touched a hand to her stomach. "And I have bested it, time and time again. Can you do the same for yours?"

He didn't answer that, "Let's go back out. I'm sure there are thousands of more people looking to wish you their best and tell you all about how great my brother was," Tobirama said. He turned and opened the door into a long empty hallway. Nobody would know of what he and Mito had, or at least they'd never have a chance to before he found them. He'd kill any man who dared threaten his Princess of the Whirlpools.

"Hashirama was a great man," she tied the knot behind her robes and strode past Tobirama. "I wish I could say the same for you, Lord Hokage."

That one stung, Tobirama thought. But he did not falter. He smiled at her, kissed her on the cheek, and headed down the hallway where he heard a dozen voices discussing the infallibility of Hashirama and a long list of his accomplishments. "Let me tell you all a story about my brother," he said cheerfully and all their eyes turned on him at once. "We had just won the Battle of Kurokami Bridge and..."

His eyes flickered to Mito as she strode past him and he continued on with his story.


End file.
